


Tentative Steps

by Hotarla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarla/pseuds/Hotarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I haven’t written anything serious in like years, let alone fanfiction! But I can’t seem to help it when it comes to these two dorks! Please forgive me for all the alliterations (and lack of dialogue, what is it with my long descriptions!?) though, I swear it wasn't intentional! I only realized it after reading it through! Based off an art piece by sakura-rose on Tumblr. Also posted on my Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentative Steps

_____________

How beautiful. 

Marinette, in her Ladybug guise, looked out towards the cityscape of Paris spread out in front of her like a living photograph. Beside her, a darker shape who seemed to hide in the shadows also stared quietly at the glowing lights, eyes watchful for danger. 

Several weeks had passed since they had found out about each other's secret identities and yet she still couldn't get over the fact that her flirty feline partner was in fact the cute boy at school whom she had been crushing on. Marinette peeked surreptitiously at him from the corner of her eyes. 

_____________

So beautiful. 

Chat Noir, also known as Adrien Agreste, pretended to observe the city when, in truth, he was staring at the pretty picture of his partner silhouetted against the Parisian night sky. To find out that his confident and most lovely Lady was in fact the cute yet clumsy Marinette in class had come as a bit of a shock to him at first. But over the past few weeks before the reveal, Adrien had been experiencing strange swooping sensations every time he'd seen the timid black-haired designer. At times bold, at other times a shrinking violet, she was a contradiction of emotions and it fascinated him. His eyes had begun straying in her direction more often, his ears perked every time he heard her voice or laughter. He hadn't understood these feelings at first: it had all been so new for him. Now, to know that the two leading ladies of his life were one and the same...

Adrien could feel Marinette staring at him again and he had to hide his smile. He looked up at her and she immediately averted her gaze. Grinning fully this time, he gestured to the section of roof beside him. 

"If you keep staring at me with such a heated gaze, I'm liable to burn up!" he teased and watched delightedly as she blushed a shade of red as bright as her ladybug outfit. He pat the seat next to him. "You should sit down, my lady. You've been standing for quite some time now."

"I am not staring at you," she grumbled under her breath before reluctantly sitting down, leaving a few inches of space between them. Idly, she began to swing her legs back and forth over the ledge of the roof, eyes still trained over Paris. 

An awkward silence ensued. Adrien inwardly sighed. There had been a lot of these silences since they had found out about each other's identities. Looking down, he noticed that his hand was mere inches away from hers. His claws twitched and he gulped. Before he could lose his nerve, he slowly inched his fingers over to hers before tentatively intertwining their hands together.

Marinette jumped a little when she felt Adrien's fingers lace around hers. She shyly looked over to where their hands lay on the roof before directing her gaze back to the blonde haired boy. He looked back at her, green eyes glowing as luminously as the city lights. The look on his face, filled with all the love and tenderness he felt for her, made her want to laugh and weep with happiness. 

She smiled at him and his lips curved upwards in response. Their bodies, like two lodestones that craved heat, seemed to lean forward simultaneously. Adrien moved closer, his own face now just a mere breath away from his lady, and he could almost see every single freckle, as if dusted by some whimsical fairy, on her cheeks. Her eyelashes fluttered downward and she tilted her head up to his and, after a moment’s hesitation, Adrien captured her lips with his own. 

Time seemed to stop for the heroes as their breath mingled and their lips clung to one another. After what had felt like days, their lips parted and they opened their eyes and stared at one another. Blue eyes met with green ones for a second before they both looked away, blushing with embarrassment, Marinette hiding her heated face with her hands, Adrien with a goofy grin on his.

Suddenly, the faint sound of bells could be heard. The teens looked out across the city as, one by one, the bells on every church in Paris began to ring in celebration. They rang once, twice...twelve times in total. And, as the bells continued to echo throughout the city, snowy white flakes began to fall from the heavens. 

"Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas after all." Adrien murmured softly. He got up and offered one gloved hand to Marinette. The girl gently placed her own hand in his and he hauled her up, pulling her close to his side. With a sigh, she snuggled closer to him, burying her nose into his chest. As he caressed her hair, kissing the top of her head reverently, he almost missed the muffled words she said to him. 

"Merry Christmas Adrien."


End file.
